Rollercoaster
by ILoveDownton
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot, Coras scared about going on a rollercoaster and Robert tries to comfort her, which turns into him thinking how lucky he is that he has her. Modern AU


**A/N- So I went Alton Towers today and for some strange reason I just thought about a fic where Robert and Cora went on a roller coaster and just about Robert comforting Cora when she's scared. Just a little bit of fun, let me know what u think cause this is my first go at a modern one **

"Come on Cora, your cant drag me here and not go on the biggest one." Robert said. Cora had been on about coming to the new theme park since it had opened, and now that they were here she had suddenly become terrified.

"But we've been on the others. Can't we just leave this one?" She pleaded. She had gone on all the others no problem, but as soon as she saw the feature roller coaster she had tensed and refused to go on.

"No, because you'll regret it and then we'll have to come again." He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her waist. He didn't care that he was in public, he never did anymore. At first he had been reluctant to show emotions, but now, he was absolutely besotted, and he didn't care who knew it.

"But Robert..." She moaned, spicing his name with her wonderful American accent. No one could say his name like she could, no one could captivate his attention and his heart like she could.

"Cora," he murmured in her ear, "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

She spun around to look him in the face. His smile was almost pleading, but laced with concern and love at the same time. "Oh ok." She said. "But I will scream and if I deafen you it is not my fault." His smile widened and he planted a quick kiss on her lips before grabbing her hand and led her into the queue before she could change her mind.

Whilst they were waiting he held her hand, casually pulled her close and kissed her. He admired her beautiful smile at the physical contact and the way her forehead creased with nerves. As he gazed at her he still couldn't quite believe that she was his wife. She was stunningly gorgeous, kind, caring and for some stroke of luck she was his. He always thought of himself as an awkward man, even though she would always tell him that he wasn't. "What's the matter, I thought I was meant to be the scared one." Cora teased.

"I'm not scared my love." He smiled coyly. "I just still cannot believe that I'm here with you."

"Well, I have been asking for weeks." She giggled, leaning into his embrace.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean I still cannot believe that you are with me, that we're together." He stroked his fingers over her wedding rings, and watched as her eyes swept over their joined hands. They only broke when the queue finally started to move.

"You need to have more faith in yourself my dear." She whispered. "You may think you are not worthy of me, but I on the other hand know that you are. You are thoughtful, understanding and are very- very- good looking." She gave a mischievous smile before continuing. "And you defend me whenever your mother says something cruel about my background. And you are very deserving Robert Crawley." Cora smiled at her husband. She still couldn't quite believe he married her. He could have had lots of girls, he may not know that but when they had first met there were plenty of other girls who were after him. And for some strange reason, he had chosen her, against his mother's wishes. That was one of the reasons why their marriage was so rushed, and the fact that she would have had to go back to America if they hadn't married by the end of the summer. She had wanted to marry him as soon as she had saw him and their wedding day was the happiest day of her life, and every day since had been a new adventure. She was pulled from her musings when the queue started to move again, they could see the carts now, and Robert squeezed his wife's hand in reassurance.

"You can do this Cora." He whispered as they got closer.

"I could do anything with you." She whispered back, squeezing his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as they climbed into the cart. He looked over at her, she was grabbing his hand and her nails were digging into his hand, but he knew that she meant what she had said. She could do this because she was with him, and if they were together they could do anything.


End file.
